


Un Nuovo Mondo

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Stars In Their Eyes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes 100th birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Space nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Darcy is running late for Bucky's birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Bucky's birthday and for some reason it sounded best as a follow up to my previous fic, Bella Notte (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9234230). But I don't think that you need to read it to follow this. All you really need to know is that Darcy manages the science department at the Avengers upstate facility, and she and Bucky have been dating for several months.
> 
> Also, Un Nuovo Mondo is supposed to translate to "A Whole New World", from Disney's Aladdin because "Bella Notte" came from Disney's Lady and the Tramp.

“Shit,” Darcy muttered to herself as she finally started wrapping up for the night, three hours later than she had planned.

The day had started out so well, in bed with the birthday boy, but leave it to Jane to almost start an international incident in the pursuit of knowledge. After what seemed like an age on the phone, being transferred between a dozen embassy offices, and a couple of wire transfers to a few easily persuaded Latverian government officials, Jane was finally on her way home and Darcy was seriously late for Bucky’s birthday party.

“Shit, shit, shit…” she chanted as she double-timed it back to the residential building, wrapping her coat around her to ward off the cold.

The party was in full swing by the time she snuck into the common room, small clusters of people milling about as big band music played through the overhead speakers. She stumbled when she caught sight of the vintage motorcycle in the centre of the room, and the coffee table strewn with ripped wrapping paper and a small arsenal of weapons (and an electric buffer with a gift tag that read “To: Terminator”). She bit back on the urge to yell at the crazy people and their complete and utter disregard for workplace health and safety practices, reminding herself that she was not responsible for this particular group of crazy people, and headed straight for the cake. She was halfway through her second piece when she realised someone had actually gone to the trouble of covering it with a hundred silver candles, but then the staff in the cafeteria loved Bucky, so it wasn’t too hard to imagine them going the extra mile for the birthday boy. Speaking of…

“Where’s Bucky?” Darcy asked Steve, licking frosting off her thumb.

“Uh…” Steve glanced around the room, apparently oblivious to his best friend’s absence until Darcy pointed it out. “I think he went out for some air.”

“Air?” Darcy scoffed, glaring out the window at the frost-covered ground.

Steve smiled and shrugged, a gesture that seemed to say, “Winter Soldier, am I right?”

Darcy rolled her eyes in response and went in search of her boyfriend. She made a quick detour to their shared apartment to change into her warmest winter coat, the one she swore made her look like the Michelin Man, before venturing back outside. She found Bucky lying in a cheap recliner that, along with some other patio furniture, had mysteriously appeared atop one of the man-made hills during the summer, around the time of Clint’s last visit, and promptly lay next to him in order to bask in his radiator-like body heat.

“I’m so sorry I missed your party,” Darcy sighed.

“Don’t be,” Bucky replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped her in his arms. “We had our party this morning.”

“Breakfast in bed is not a party.”

“You were mostly naked and there were chocolate chip pancakes; it was an awesome party,” Bucky countered with a smirk.

“We could be having another mostly naked party, you know, inside where it’s warm,” she teased.

“I just need a minute,” Bucky replied quietly.

“The party too much? I told Steve not to make it a surprise party.”

“Please,” Bucky snorted. “Punk couldn’t keep a secret from me if he tried. I knew he was planning something weeks ago.”

“Natasha warned you?”

“…no.”

“Liar,” Darcy smiled, burrowing closer to her favourite heat source. “Oh! I almost forgot your present,” she mumbled, rifling through her pockets.

“You already got me something,” Bucky tried to argue before being swiftly cut off.

“Mostly naked pancakes don’t count, Bucky. Here,” she grinned, passing him a piece of paper with a gloved hand.

“What does it mean?” he asked with a furrowed brow as he read over the string of numbers.

“Those are the coordinates for TRAPPIST-1e.”

“The first planet in the habitable zone?” he queried. “…I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Darcy preened. “As the former assistant to a renowned astrophysicist, I happen to know a guy from the International Astronomical Union. I may have also gotten drunk with him the last time we passed through France and damn, is that guy chatty after a bottle of wine.”

“Is there a point to this story?” Bucky teased.

“The point, Mr Barnes, is that I had sufficient enough blackmail material on him to garner a favour.”

“What kind of favour?” Bucky asked warily.

“I got him to rename the planet,” Darcy blurted.

“What?”

“I got him to rename the planet,” Darcy repeated excitedly. “So, from now on, until such time they get around to giving it a ‘proper’ name, the planet will be known by the designation JBB-1917.”

“You… you named a planet after me?” Bucky asked, mind reeling. “Holy shit, Darce.”

“Do you like it? I mean, as presents go, something you can actually touch might’ve been better,” she rambled, chewing on her bottom lip.

Bucky silenced her fears with a kiss, and then another one. “It’s perfect, Darcy. It’s the most amazing thing anyone’s ever given me.”

“Yeah?” Darcy grinned. “Does that mean we can go inside so I can rub it in everyone’s faces?”

“You sure that’s not just a ruse to go back where it’s warm?” Bucky laughed.

“Of course it’s a ruse, Bucky! It’s freezing out here! Pleasepleaseplease,” she begged, rolling off the recliner and weakly attempting to drag Bucky with her.

“Alright, alright,” Bucky whined as he got up. He gave Darcy a mischievous smirk and before she had a chance to react he threw her over his shoulder and raced back to the main building, laughing as he ran.

“I was thinking…” Bucky mused aloud later that night as he curled up in bed with his best girl.

“Mmm?” Darcy replied drowsily.

“The La Silla Observatory in Chile’s the best place to see my namesake.”

“Uhuh…”

“And Steve did get me that motorcycle for my birthday.”

“Yeah…?” Darcy shifted so she could better see his slightly nervous expression.

“Do you wanna go on a road trip with me?”

“Really?”

“Yes. I mean, I haven’t really gone anywhere since I became a free man. And I honestly don’t remember going on vacation in my whole damn life. A hundred years, and I never went anywhere unless I was ordered to or on the run. Some time away with my girl might be nice,” he posited, pulling her close.

“Hmm… I guess it would be nice to travel to a foreign country without the whole the-world-is-ending shtick ruining everything. And I could do with a break from work. How long were you thinking?”

“The trip might take us a month. Two, if we do it right.”

“A road trip. On a motorcycle.  _ For two months _ ?” Darcy repeated in disbelief.

“Or we could drive down and hitch a ride on a quinjet back, or vice versa. Whatever you want,” Bucky shrugged, trying for nonchalance and missing.

“You don’t think that’s going to be, like, the ultimate relationship test?” she asked timidly.

Bucky smiled and did his best to kiss away her fears. “I think we’ll pass with flying colours, sweetheart.”

In fact, Bucky had such faith in the strength of their relationship that by the time Darcy had put in her vacation leave and prepped her assistants for her absence he had dug up enough dirt on members of the IAU to have them rename JBB-1917’s sun DAL-1989, and had an engagement ring, commissioned from the finest forge in Asgard, tucked safety in his backpack.


End file.
